I'm Sorry
by SethStriker
Summary: After Natsu ends up in a hospital because of Lucy and her father Jude, the blonde mage leaves her father and the man she was about to marry to go to Natsu and apologize for leaving him. Will he forgive Lucy and accept her again? One-shot Song is "I'm Sorry" by Daughtry.


**I came up with this story after reading "The Dragon that can't be moved" fanfic and thought to myself what would happen if Natsu gave up on Lucy and was almost dying because he hadn't eaten anything since Lucy left instead of Lucy getting to him on time before he collapsed? Well here's what I think would happen. **

** NORMAL P.O.V**

Natsu was admitted into a hospital in Hargeon due to starving himself for weeks or not getting enough hours of sleep. He wanted to stay at the exact spot where he met Lucy. She left him one day so that she could marry some guy she never met but claims to be in love with him.

Natsu wasn't going to give up and made a resolve to stay out and move for nothing and no one until his body gave up on him. When the news about him reached Lucy, she immediately runs from her father and goes to Natsu. Now it's been exactly five hours since then and Lucy hasn't left his side.

"Excuse me, Miss Heartfilia?" The nurse said while trying to get the blonde mages attention. Lucy looked at her.

"What is it? Please tell me you have some good news!" Lucy pleaded, wanting to know if Natsu will be okay or not.

"You should know that he didn't eat anything in the past few weeks. And since he's a dragon slayer, he has to eat his element or he will die. I'm surprised he's even alive at this point." Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Look, he only ate an efficient amount of fire but right now the doctor isn't sure whether or not he will live. Only time will tell." The nurse said and left the room, leaving Lucy to cry. She knew it was her fault this happened. Her father forced her to marry some stranger that she didn't know just to help out his railroad business, made her break up with Natsu, and made Natsu wait for her to come back to him at Hargeon where they first met for weeks. Suddenly, she sees his eyes open and gasped.

"Natsu?" She asked. The fire mage looked away from her, now accepting his broken heart that Lucy, the girl he fell in love with, crushed into a million pieces.

"Natsu…p-p-p-please I'm s-s-s-sorry…please hear me out…" She stammered while sobbing a bit. Natsu turned around and decided to hear what she had to say.

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?_

"Natsu…I'm sorry for what I did to you. I thought I was doing the right thing by helping my father out, but I was wrong…so very wrong…all I did was hurt the one I truly love…" Tears were streaming her face as she apologized to the man that she fell in love with. Natsu looks at her with widened eyes and she grabs his hand with hers, rubbing it gently.

"Why should I believe you? You said that you love that guy you were supposed to marry." He said with no emotion, making her remember what she said the day she left him for some other guy.

_What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?_

"What I said before I left, I never meant it! I only said that so you wouldn't try to chase after me…but in the end you waited for me to come back…" She wipes her tears but new ones are replaced.

"Please believe me on what I say! I never knew that I caused you so much pain! I never meant to hurt you the way I did!"

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?_

"How can I believe you? Just because you're here instead of your wedding doesn't prove anything. The minute I collapsed on the ground and everything went black, I lost all hope of you ever coming back. " His voice had both an angry but sad tone to it.

"Natsu…please forgive me…I promise you that I won't leave you again…I'll always be with you…just please don't leave me…" Natsu only scoffed at her.

"I should have…I should have left when I had the chance…so that I wouldn't have to feel heart-broken a fourth time if you came back to me." Natsu said, stating that he wanted nothing to do with her, even though she left her father and the guy who was going to be her husband just to be with him. The first time he felt heart-broken was when Igneel left him, the second time was when Lissana died during an S-class mission. The third time of course was when Lucy left him. He was tired of having his heart broken and wanted to give up.

All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse  
No explanation  
Believe me  
If I could I'd undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own

"Please don't say that…" She pleaded.

"I know what I did to you hurt…but I'm here to make things right. I know I can't go back in time and undo the horrible mistake I made, but please believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I would do anything just to have a second chance." Natsu raises a brow.

"Would you give me a second chance if it were the other way around?" Natsu asked. Lucy could only look at him in disbelief.

"I know you Lucy, better than anyone else at the guild. If I screwed up really bad I know that you would never give me another chance to make it up to you. You would find some other guy like Gray or Loke and shut me out of your life, never letting me back in." He said bluntly.

"Natsu…" She whispered. Her hands covering her mouth.

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe  
Will you believe me?_

"You're wrong…I would give you another chance. And I'll do anything to prove to you how sorry I am for what I did. I know I blew it and destroyed everything we had Natsu, but I still love you! More than anything in the world." She exclaimed.

If I told you  
I've been cleaning my soul  
And if I promised you  
I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in?  
Take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been?

_Who I've been..._

When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me?  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

"Please Natsu…tell me what I have to do to make it up to you! I'll do anything just to be with you again. Even if it means giving up my spirit keys! Just let me back into your life. Please Natsu I'm begging you!" Natsu stared at her. Her words touched him. She was really sorry for what she did. For her to give up the spirit keys that she treasured so much because of all the spirits she's contracted and befriended with just so she can be with him, especially three of the keys that originally belonged to her mother. To Lucy, the keys of Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn were like mementos from her mother and wouldn't give them up for anything. Except for him apparently. In his heart he knew that Lucy was being sincere with her apology and believed every word of it. He managed to sit up and pulled her in for a loving embrace.

"I forgive you Lucy." He said while smiling, making the blonde mage shed tears of joy.

"Thank you Natsu." She said with a voice filled with so much joy.

"Natsu, I promise you that I won't leave you again. And I promise that if you screw up, I'll give you another chance. I don't want to repeat the same mistake twice and break your heart again." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

He pulls away and kisses her soft and plump lips, and she returns the kiss, not wanting it to never end. But they had to pull away for air after awhile and looked at each other lovingly.

"I believe you Lucy."

**This story is to make up for not having updated my other story's like "Dead or Alive V2", "I Dream Of Lucy", "For You I Will", and "Celestial Spirit Tournament". College just started for me and I'm having writers block so I'm going to update as soon as possible. **


End file.
